Damn, What is his name?
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Conocer el nombre del pelinegro era tan sencillo, solo tenia que acercarse y decir: Hola, me llamo Sakura, Y ¿tú?. Tan solo seis palabras... no era tan difícil. Pero lo único que había logrado había sido el ser llamada "Acosadora-Chan" y el fracasar en todos sus intentos de saber más acerca del azabache.
1. Damn, what s his name?

**Hola~**

Esto iba a ser otro Song-fic, pero volví a apestar siguiendo la trama y termino en algo muy poco parecido a la canción xD, y como el cumpleaños de Sakura esta cerca salió esto :), y lo publico ahora porque seguramente no tendré tiempo de hacerlo después.

Primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelvo a escribir mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de la pelirrosa x)

**Resumen:** Durante toda una semana ella intento entablar una conversación con ese pelinegro por el cual había caído enamorada desde hace tres meses, pero no había obtenido mayor avance que el de conocer el nombre de su rubio amigo: "_Naruto_" y el ser llamada "_Acosadora-Chan_" en su cumpleaños.

**Otras publicaciones:** MSS -KuroUsagi-.

Espero les guste ;)

**Damn, what's his name?**

**.**  
_Y conocer el nombre del pelinegro era tan sencillo, sólo tenía que acercarse y decir: Hola, me llamo Sakura, ¿Y tú?. Tan solo seis palabras, y al fin podría conocer el nombre de ese atractivo pelinegro, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo._

**.**

**Lunes, 2:30 PM**

**A**hí estaba él, ahí estaba ella y ahí estaba ese rubio que siempre acompañaba a su pelinegro favorito, todos comiendo en ese pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, claro que ella no compartía mesa con aquellos dos hombres, porque después de todo no los conocía, pero ¡Quería hacerlo!.

**E**lla los observaba conversar y comer, desde una mesa cercana a la de ellos, como todos los lunes, desde hace tres meses, ¡Y todavía no sabía el nombre del azabache!, pero si sabía el nombre del ojiazul: Naruto, no porque lo conociera, si no porque había escuchado su nombre salir de la boca del pelinegro.

**P**ero el rubio nunca decía el nombre de su amigo, siempre era: "Teme", "Niño emo", "Bebé de mami", "Peinado de trasero de gallina", "Uchigay".

¿¡Tan difícil era para el rubio decir el nombre del azabache!?, aún sin conocerlo, Naruto era tan desesperante.

**F**runcio el ceño. Y sin darse cuenta fulmino con la mirada al rubio, tarde se dio cuenta, de que esta vez el ojiazul también tenía la mirada sobre ella, y obviamente su intento de asesinato visual fue descubierto, el rubio le sonrió nervioso, ella sintió sus mejillas arder, que vergüenza sentía, y Naruto le sonrió con más confianza.

—Creo que sólo está enamorada de mi, Teme.— Cuando el rubio giro su rostro para ver al pelinegro, una servilleta hecha bolita lo golpeó, y Naruto lo miro claramente confundido, después de todo Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que hacen las cosas sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Hmp.

Y a juzgar por el monosílabo con el que le contesto, se iba a quedar con la duda de saber que había llevado a su pelinegro y emo amigo a casi asesinarlo con una bolita de servilleta.

**Martes, 10:00 AM**

**E**l sentimiento de desesperación, y miedo era claramente perceptible en el ambiente... y todo gracias al rubio que desesperadamente recorría todas las hojas de su libreta, y la de sus compañeros, _-porque sus apuntes eran indecifrables-_, en busca de grabarse la mayor información posible ya que tenían examen de inglés, la única materia que ella compartía con esos dos hombres, y ella normalmente se divertiría con la tan exagerada preocupación de Naruto, pero por el momento estaba nerviosa, y discutiendo mentalmente sobre como hablarle al pelinegro que por primera vez estaba sentado a un lado suyo, cinco minutos habían pasado y ella no encontraba el valor para comenzar una conversación con él, al parecer el decir _"Hola, me llamo Sakura, ¿Y tú?"_ era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

**Y** cuando el maestro entra al salón con los exámenes, sabe que su oportunidad de hablarle se ha escapado. Pero...

—¿Me prestas un lapicero?

**S**u corazón se acelera, y sin tardar más de dos segundos, le sonríe y le ofrece su lapicero negro.—Claro, ten.

**É**l lo toma sin decir nada, y ella contesta el examen con una sonrisa adornando su rostro en todo momento. Porque al fin ha hablado con él, menos de diez palabras pero habían tenido una conversación.

**Miércoles, 6:30 PM.**

**E**lla de nuevo estaba ahí, observando a través de la ventana de su sala, esperando a que el pelinegro y el rubio aparecieran caminando por la acera, ¡Oh! porque al parecer alguno de ellos vive cerca de su casa, _-ella espera que sea el pelinegro-_, Pakkun _-El perro de su tío Kakashi-_ con la correa puesta, espera a que la pelirrosa decida que el momento de salir a pasear o seguir discretamente a los chicos para descubrir donde viven, empiece.

—Aquí vamos, Pakkun.—Le informa antes de abrir la puerta y al fin salir a la calle.

**A** tan sólo media cuadra de distancia, ellos dos siguen a Naruto y al azabache, al menos hasta que a Pakkun se le ocurre que perseguir a un gato, es más importante que ayudar a Sakura en su mision: _Descubrir cual de los dos vive cerca de mi casa._

—¡Pakkun!— Grita ella al ver como el mini pug corre tras el pobre gato. Su grito obviamente ha llamado la atención de esos dos a los que seguía.

—Así que así es como se siente ser acosado y perseguido por una chica.— Comenta Naruto, porque él sigue con la idea de que esa chica pelirrosa lo ama.—Ya había olvidado esta sensación.

**S**asuke no dice nada, aunque bien sabe, que Naruto nunca sintió como era acosado día tras día por la Hyuga _-su actual novia-_ y sólo mira a la pelirrosa durante unos segundos para después volver a su andar.

—¡Adiós chica pelirrosa!— Se despide Naruto, ya que de alguna forma necesita recompenzar el fallido intento de su acosadora.

**S**akura, simplemente se siente sumamente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

**Jueves, 9:00 PM... 27 de Marzo**

**S**akura luchaba inútilmente por mantener sus ojos abiertos, había pasado más de cinco horas terminando toda la tarea pendiente para poder disfrutar de un viernes totalmente libre, después de todo ese día sería su cumpleaños, y quería pasarlo con Ino y Hinata... o durmiendo todo el día, después de todo, estudiar medicina era algo agotador.

**N**o pasan ni cinco minutos desde que toma asiento en el bus y ella ya se ha quedado dormida, cosa que nunca había hecho y que siempre había criticado, pero el sujeto que va sentado a su lado huele tan bien, y es tan suave, tan parecido a una perfecta almohada, que no puede evitar que sus ojos se cierren y quedarse totalmente dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, olvidando completamente de los peligros que conllevan el quedarse dormida en un lugar que no sea en su casa.

—Hmp...

**Y** cuando despierta, ella ya esta en su habitación, en su cama, y con las cobijas protegiéndola del casi inexistente frío, su reloj marca las 3:00 de la mañana, y como aun es temprano, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y al parecer ese cumpleaños se la pasara con su familia o durmiendo, porque hace varias semanas que no se ponía en contacto con sus amigas, por lo que será imposible organizar una salida con ellas, pero no se queja en lo absoluto, porque definitivamente esta cansada.

**Viernes 28 de Marzo 7:35 AM**

**A**brió los ojos, y se estiro para deshacerse del poco sueño que aún sentía, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar que ese día cumplía 20 años, se levanto de su cama con un tan inusual buen humor, que fue asesinado de un segundo a otro, por el simple hecho de mirar la hora en el reloj, ¡siete treinta y cinco de la mañana!, ella entra a clases a las ocho... y Sakura Haruno Nunca llega tarde a la escuela, así que se olvida del buen humor, para dar paso a los nervios y a la determinación de terminar de arreglarse en tan solo cinco minutos, porque la Universidad no queda para nada cerca de su hogar.

**Y** frunce el ceño al notar que en definitiva, hoy es uno de esos días en los que el cabello de una chica no esta para nada en acuerdo en alegrarle el día y dejarse peinar, así que sale de su cuarto con un desarreglado peinado y con el ceño fruncido.

**¡V**aya forma de celebrar los veinte años**!**

***S**u cabello es un asco.

***N**o ha desayunado.

***H**a perdido la primera hora de clases.

***Y** ...¡ha perdido su celular!

**L**o único bueno es que se ha conseguido un celular mucho más moderno, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, pues al correr para tratar de llegar a la primera clase _-cosa que era inútil-, _ha chocado contra un par de estudiantes que eran un obstáculo en su camino, sus cosas se han caído al igual que la de los chicos con las que ha chocado y al parecer, por las prisas ha tomado el celular equivocado.

**Y** después de haber arreglado el problema de su cabello en los baños de la escuela, no le queda más que sentarse en la cafetería ha esperar porque la hora de entrar a su segunda clase de inicio, normalmente iría a la biblioteca y leería algunos libros, pero con la mañana llena de mala suerte que ha tenido, no tiene el interés de perderse en la lectura, porque tal vez... al intentar alcanzar un libro, una lluvia de libros caería sobre ella, mejor no arriesgarse.

—**A**sí que aparte de acosadora, ¿también eres una ladrona?

**F**runce el ceño, y se gira a ver a la persona que ha decidido que perturbar su de por si, ya molesto día era una buena idea, pero toda las palabras cargadas de enojo que estaba lista para decir no logran salir de su boca, porque... ¡El azabache misterioso le esta hablando!

—¿A que te refieres?—Logra preguntar disimulando muy bien la felicidad que siente de por fin estar hablando con el chico del que ha intentado conocer su nombre durante mas de dos meses.

**É**l no contesta, pero le muestra su celular... y todo cobra sentido, al parecer ha chocado con él en la mañana, ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?, sencillo, el estudio para ella era muchísimo más importante que los chicos lindos.

—¡Oh! Lo siento— Se disculpa para después tomar su celular de las manos del chico y segundos después entregarle el otro _-moderno y lindo-_ celular a su dueño original.

—Hmp...—Y a pesar de haber recibido su celular, el pelinegro continua ahí, sentado frente a ella.—¿Así que has llegado tarde?

—Si...—Suspira.—Hoy ha sido un día horrible...—Y antes de que la oportunidad se escape, ella decide averiguar de una vez por todas el nombre del chico.—Me llamo Sakura...

—¡Teme!— Para Sakura esta más que claro, que Naruto es la persona más inoportuna e irritante que existe.— Lo siento Acosadora-Chan, pero no estoy dispuesto a reprobar otra materia...

**Y** tan rápido como el rubio ha llegado se marcha llevándose consigo al pelinegro, ¡Adiós a la oportunidad de conocer el nombre del azabache!.

. . .

**Viernes 28 de Marzo 2:30 PM**

_Llamada entrante Sasuke Uchiha._

**Y** aunque Sakura no recuerde a ningún Sasuke Uchiha, contesta su celular, porque si esta en sus contactos significa que es alguien que ella conoce...

—¿Hola?

—Aparte de ser una chica acosadora y ladrona...— Ella siente como su corazón comienza a latir más rápido, porque tan solo una persona puede ser ese _Sasuke Uchiha_. —Eres realmente molesta, Haruno.

¿La ha llamado por su apellido?

—Feliz cumpleaños...

**S**onríe, al parecer ella no ha sido la única en acosar a alguien.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado :)

Va a ver una segunda parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, que ya estoy por terminar, así que no he de tardar nada en subirla ewe.

Mensajes, comentarios, criticas son muy bien recibidas.

Recuerden que **los reviews son gratis** x) y animan a los autores a seguir escribiendo(?)


	2. Damn, What s her name?

**Hola~**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :) Me alegro de que les haya gustado**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: **Tienes razón, no me había detenido a pensar en eso, que miedo dormir en la calle y despertar en tu casa, pero con las prisas no se le paso eso por la mente a Sakura x)

**SuenaElRunRun: **Yo también adoro a Naruto pero a Sakura le fue irritante porque se interponía entre ella y el conocer a Sasuke x)

**Aquí la última parte:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Damn, What´s her name?**

.  
Claramente no entiendes la razón por la que ella pensaba  
que no la notarías espiarte, porque... ¿Qué tan  
desapercibida puede pasar una persona que tiene el  
cabello rosa?

.

.

**Lunes, 2:30 PM**

Y ahí está de nuevo esa chica de cabello rosa, espiándolos desde una mesa cercana como cualquier otro lunes. Naruto no para de parlotear acerca de lo injustos e innecesarios que son los exámenes, y tú lo ignoras completamente mientras te diviertes al ver cada gesto que hace la chica que_ "disimuladamente"_ te ha espiado por... ¿tres meses?, porque ese se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo, el observar como la pelirrosa te espía e intenta acercarse a ti, siempre fallando o rindiéndose antes siquiera de dirigirte una palabra.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Teme?—Pregunta Naruto enojado y tú te vez obligado a apartar la mirada de la de ojos jade, para que con un claro gesto de fastidio le quede claro a Naruto que en efecto, no le estabas poniendo la más mínima atención.

—No sé porque continuas siendo mi mejor amigo—Responde a manera de reproche y frunce el ceño.—Siempre te la pasas viendo detrás de mi cuando estamos aquí, ¿Qué tanto es lo que...

_Mierda..._

Esa es la palabra que cruza por tu mente cuando notas que Naruto ha puesto su mirada en ella, y a juzgar por la expresión de la pelirrosa puedes suponer que la misma palabra ha aparecido en su mente al verse descubierta por el rubio.

—No te asustes Sasuke, pero la chica pelirrosada puede estar planeando el asesinarme...—Susurra Naruto sin quitar la vista de ella, y sabes que nunca entenderás porque el rubio siempre llega a la conclusión de que las personas que lo miran fijamente intentan matarle.

Ella se sonroja para después apartar la mirada totalmente avergonzada, y Naruto se ríe.—Creo que sólo está enamorada de mí, Teme.

Naruto no ha terminado de voltear de nuevo a verte, cuando ya le has aventado la servilleta a la cara, porque ahora, el hecho de que la pelirrosa suele espiarlos, ya no será algo que únicamente tú sepas y disfrutes, no, ahora Naruto también será consiente de su existencia.

**Martes, 9:50 AM**

—Estoy seguro de que reprobaré, Teme—El sufrimiento en la voz de Naruto es tan exagerado que no puedes evitar fruncir el ceño, vamos, tan solo se trataba de inglés, seguramente la materia más fácil que tuvieran.—¡Por favor déjame copiarte!, será la última vez, ¡Dattebayo!—Suplica Naruto... como siempre lo hace, cada vez que tienen examen.

—Forget it, Dobe—Dices y el Uzumaki se te queda viendo como si de repente tuvieras dos cabezas en lugar de una... o como si hubieras sonreído de manera sincera, porque a decir verdad, el verte sonreír o el que te crezca otra cabeza, es exactamente igual de imposible.

—Necesito nuevos amigos—Susurra Naruto molesto, y tú lo ignoras para después dirigirte a algún otro asiento lejos de él y de su tan exagerada aura de desesperación y angustia, ¿Cómo quería el rubio aprender todo lo de un mes en tan solo cinco minutos?

—¡No te sorprendas cuando te enteres que Kiba se ha convertido en mi nuevo mejor amigo, Teme!—Grita, y tú ruedas los ojos.

Si claro, seguramente Kiba estaría encantado de hacerse el mejor amigo de alguien que sale con la chica que le gusta. Nunca entenderás como Naruto siendo tan social, es tan malo para interpretar los sentimientos amorosos de las personas.

Sonríes al notar como la chica pelirrosa, se pone más y más nerviosa con cada paso que das, ya que, te estas acercando hacía donde ella esta sentada, y te diviertes al notar como ella parece estar preparándose mentalmente para comenzar una conversación contigo, pero... no lo hace.

¿Tal vez estas equivocado y ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto y no de ti?... No, eso sería imposible.

—¿Me prestas un lapicero?—Preguntas, en un intento de descubrir que tan interesada esta en ti, porque si ella estaba enamorada de ti, lo más probable sería que se sonrojara, se pusiera nerviosa, te sonriera e intentara iniciar una conversación contigo...

—Claro, ten.

Dos palabras.

Eso ha sido todo, y ella se ha volteado a contestar su examen, ni siquiera se ha sonrojado o lo que sea que usualmente delata a las chicas que dicen estar enamoradas de ti, te ha sonreído, pero no te ha visto por siquiera dos segundos seguidos. Intentas enojarte, pero el lapicero que ella te ha prestado es tan ridículamente infantil que no puedes evitar sonreír...

_¿Qué clase de estudiante de Universidad utiliza un lapicero que tiene por adorno la figura de un cerdito?_

Al parecer el tono del cabello de ella no era lo único extraño...

**Miércoles, 6:30 PM.**

Dejas escapar una pequeña risa, al ver como ella asoma "discretamente" la cabeza por entre las cortinas de su ventana, y a juzgar por el mini pug que la acompaña _-¿Es posible que un perro tenga una expresión de aburrimiento?-_ su nuevo plan es "sacar a pasear a su mascota" para seguirlos.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Te pregunta Naruto viéndote como si realmente no fueras tú, sino un extraterrestre o algo parecido.

—Hmp.

—Así que no piensas hablarme bien, ¿eh, Teme?—Pregunta él, con una molesta sonrisa en su rostro.—Pues adivina quien se va a quedar sin conocer el nombre de la chica pelirrosa.

—No me importa.

—Claro...—Responde Naruto girando los ojos, porque bien sabe que tú nunca le has prestado tanta atención a una chica como se la has prestado a la de ojos jade.—Es una lástima que ella este enamorada de mi y no de ti, Teme.

—Ella no te ama

—Claro que lo...

—¡Pakkun!—La escuchan gritar y notas como Naruto sonríe.

—Así que así es como se siente ser acosado y perseguido por una chica.—Comenta él con una sonrisa.—Ya había olvidado esta sensación.

No dices nada, aunque tienes más que claro que Naruto nunca se enteró de que Hinata, su actual novia, lo seguía a todas partes, y seguramente nunca se habría enterado de que la Hyuga estaba enamorada de él, si Kiba no se hubiera atrevido a reclamarle que le prestará más atención a los sentimientos de la pelinegra.

El rubio era la persona más despistada que pudiera existir.

—¡Adiós chica pelirrosa!—Lo escuchas gritar y ella se sonroja al tener en claro que ha sido descubierta por ustedes.—Mis acosadoras son mucho más lindas que las tuyas, Teme.

—Hmp...

—Celoso de que Sak... de que la chica pelirrosa me ame a mi y no a...

—¿Te recuerdo que has reprobado Inglés?—Le preguntas, y esa sonrisa molesta que adornaba su rostro desaparece, porque seguramente el rubio morirá a manos de kushina en cuanto ella vea la boleta de calificaciones.

**Jueves, 9:00 PM... 27 de Marzo**

Definitivamente algún día ibas a terminar asesinando a Naruto, ¿Por qué tenían los maestros que castigarte por las boberías que hacía el dobe?...No, eso no era lo peor, lo que realmente te enojaba era que tu castigo fuera aún peor que el que recibía Naruto, tal vez deberías de ser tú el que tendría que considerar cambiar de mejor amigo y no el Uzumaki, porque definitivamente ya no puedes soportar el tener que hacer otro de los kilométricos trabajos que encargaba Kakashi.

Miras la hora en tu reloj y justo en ese momento ves como el autobús que te lleva a tu casa pasa a un lado tuyo, esa tonta ruta que pasa cada veinte minutos, y debido a la hora, no puedes darte el lujo de decidir esperar hasta que otro bus pase, así que por mucho que odies correr tras algo _-o alguien-_ lo haces.

Y cuando tan sólo pones un pie adentro, notas el cabello rosa de ella, pero al parecer ella no te ha notado, y como la pelirrosa está sentada del lado de la ventana te sientas a un lado de ella, a pesar de que haya demasiados lugares vacíos, porque te niegas a creer que ella está enamorada de Naruto y no de ti. Pasan dos minutos, y la de ojos jade sigue sin hablarte, ¿Tal vez debas hablarle tú?, ni siquiera puedes tomar esa decisión o dirigirle si quiera una palabra, ya que ella ha recargado su cabeza en tu hombro y... se ha quedado dormida.

_Genial._

**Jueves, 9:56 PM**

Ahí estas enfrente de su casa, cargándola a ella en tu espalda, _-¿Cómo es que no se despertaba?-_, sin atreverte a tocar la puerta de su casa, porque ¿Qué se supone que tengas que decir?..."Hola, aquí esta su hija" _-Porque ni siquiera sabes su nombre-_, "Buenas noches, se quedó dormida y decidí traerla a su casa" _-¿Cómo demonios explicas que sepas donde vive y no su nombre?-_... además, ¿Quién se suponía que te abriría la puerta?...

Y esa pregunta se responde sola cuando un hombre _-...¿Qué clase de peinado es ese?-_ te abre la puerta, él te mira extrañado y después suelta una pequeña risa al ver que estas cargando a su hija.

—¡Oh!, Sakura ya está de regreso—Anuncia el hombre, y tan solo pasan unos tres segundos antes de que una mujer rubia aparezca empujando al hombre con extraño peinado... y ella te mira totalmente furiosa, pero tras pasar dos segundos el rostro de la mujer ya no muestra ira _-tal vez el tuyo siga mostrando miedo... claro que no cualquiera notaba que te habías asustado, ya que los Uchihas eran todos unos expertos en esconder sus emociones-_, la mujer rubia te sonríe, y tú la miras extrañado.

—¡Oh!, ¿Eres amigo de Sakura?, o tal vez eres... ¿Su novio?— Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con un tono de voz demasiado alegre.

—Yo...

—Silencio—Susurra Sakura aún dormida y Kizashi sonríe.

—¿Por qué no pasas a dejar a la pequeña dormilona en su cuarto?—Pregunta, y tú asientes, pero tan solo das dos pasos dentro de la casa para después detenerte.

—¿Dónde...

—Subiendo las escaleras, primer dormitorio a la izquierda—Contesta la mujer sonando alegre.

Caminas hacía las escaleras y después de subir dos escalones puedes escuchar claramente un: _"Que lindo novio se ha conseguido Sakura, ¿No crees Kizashi?"_

Tal vez debiste de haber dejado a Sakura dormida en el bus... no, no podrías haber hecho eso.

¿Habértela llevado a tu casa y esperar a que ella despertará?... No, seguramente Mikoto no dejaría de molestarte y despertaría a Sakura de inmediato para obtener información de ella.

Suspiras, y observas como la pelirrosa se acomoda mejor en su cama, quisieras quedarte en su habitación para no bajar y enfrentarte a sus padres, pero obviamente no puedes hacer eso. Y es ahí cuando lo decides, Sakura Haruno y todo lo que conlleva el que interactúes con ella, es sumamente molesto.

Bajas las escaleras con la esperanza de poderte ir rápidamente de esa casa pero grande es tu sorpresa al ver como la mesa está servida.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?—Pregunta el hombre de peinado extraño, acaso es... ¿La forma de una flor de Sakura?

Intentas negarte, pero...

—Por favor acepta, es una forma de agradecerte que hayas traído a Sakura de regreso a la casa—Te sonríe la mujer rubia.

Obviamente aceptas el quedarte a cenar, y no es hasta después de que los padres de Sakura terminan de darte un resumen de la vida de la pelirrosa, _-y de que Kizashi te advirtiera acerca de lo que pasaría si lastimaras a su hija-_, que puedes salir de la casa de los Haruno.

**Viernes, 8:05 AM**

—Esta vez estoy seguro que no reprobaré,Teme.

Estas confundido, ya que para Naruto cada examen solo puede resultar en él reprobando, cosa que realmente es una exageración, considerando que él rubio solo había reprobado 2 materias en los últimos 3 años.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no reprobarás?

Él sonríe.—Visualización, todo el secreto está en visualizarse aprobando la materia.

—Eso es una tontería.

Naruto frunce el ceño.—Claro que no, por ejemplo, si yo te visualizo en el suelo, quejándote de dolor, terminarás en el sue..

—Eso es una bobería, Na...—Y Sasuke no puede terminar su oración porque ahora se encuentra tirado en el suelo...

—Te lo dije, visualización, Teme—Dice y sonríe al ver a la persona que ha tirado a su amigo al suelo.—Hola acosado...

—¡Mierda!—Grita. Asustándolos un poco, porque no se imaginaban que ella, siendo tan... rosa, fuera capaz de decir groserías.—¿Podrías no ser un estorbo la próxima vez?—Pregunta ella obviamente enfadada al mismo tiempo que comienza a recolectar las cosas que se le han caído.

Naruto se queda callado, y tú, tú tomas el celular de ella para después depositar el tuyo en su bolsa, porque lo has decidido, definitivamente tienes que conocer a Sakura Haruno.

Así que después de escaparte de Naruto, de haber curioseado el contenido del celular de la pelirrosa, de haber guardado tu número en su celular y haber anotado el suyo en una libreta, la buscas y la encuentras en el comedor.

—Así que aparte de acosadora, ¿también eres una ladrona?—Preguntas, a pesar de saber que el verdadero ladrón has sido tú.

Ella por unos segundos te mira furiosa, pero su expresión cambia al verte bien, y sonríes, porque has confirmado que ella te ama a ti y no a Naruto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta ella, sonando tan poco interesada que decides que tú también puedes actuar indiferente. Así que guardas silencio y le muestras su celular.

—¡Oh! Lo siento— Se disculpa e intercambian celulares. Y...

Silencio.

—Hmp...—Te queda claro que ella no piensa decir nada más...—¿Así que has llegado tarde?

Una pregunta demasiado tonta, ya que es algo sumamente obvio.

—Si...—Suspira.—Hoy ha sido un día horrible...—Sonríes ya que al fin están teniendo una conversación—Me llamo Sakura...

—¡Teme!—¡Mierda!— Lo siento Acosadora-Chan, pero no estoy dispuesto a reprobar otra materia...

Definitivamente algún día asesinaras al rubio.

**Viernes 28 de Marzo 2:30 PM**

Han pasado alrededor de seis horas y la pelirrosa no ha llamado, ¿Si quiera habrá notado que escribiste tu número en su celular?

Observas la pantalla de tu celular durante un minuto, esperando que aparezca una llamada entrante..._nada_

Y marcas su número.

—¿Hola?

**S**i, definitivamente ella no sabía quién eras tú. Suspiras.

—Aparte de ser una chica acosadora y ladrona...eres realmente molesta, Haruno.

**T**e importa poco que ella sepa que también la has estado acosando...

—Feliz cumpleaños...

**P**orque después de todo, en cuanto Sakura llegué a su casa, descubrirá que ahora tiene un novio, ya que eso es lo que decidiste contarle a sus padres cuando te preguntaron que eras de Sakura.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

**S**onríes.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Pues...

Espero les haya gustado :)

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


End file.
